The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
An electrographic image forming apparatus conventionally includes a fixing device that fixes a toner image on a recording medium. This fixing device, for example, includes a fixing member that fixes the toner image on the recording medium and a separation member that comes in contact with the fixing member and separates the recording medium from the fixing member.
In the aforementioned fixing device, in some cases, when the separation member continuously comes in contact with the same part of the fixing member, the fixing member is partially worn away by the separation member, which causes partial abrasion of the fixing member. When the partial abrasion of the fixing member occurs, the releasability of the fixing member is reduced, which may lead to occurrence of a phenomenon (so-called a toner offset) in which a toner is adhered to the fixing member. Then, there has been known a fixing device that includes a movement mechanism to move the separation member in a rotation axis direction of the fixing member.